


That's All That Matters

by starsofjupiter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofjupiter/pseuds/starsofjupiter
Summary: Gavin needs a hug. Nines gives him one. Basically my version of hurt/comfort for them. :)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	That's All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this actually based on an interaction me and my best friend had >.< its v sweet and i hope u enjoy :D also RK900's name in this fic is nines

Gavin sat up and looked over at his clock. 2:37am. Damn it. He yawned and stretched his arms. Well, if he wasn’t going to sleep he might as well get up for the day.  
Woken up from another shitty nightmare. So much for the PTSD medication. 

Pushing the covers back, he swung his legs on the floor and got out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and threw on a grey hoodie.

The coffee pot was never not on at Gavin’s place. Unfortunately he had ran out earlier today, and hadn’t been able to go to the store and get more. He reached for his phone to check his notifications.

He wasn’t surprised when he saw that his most recent one was from his partner nines, asking if he needed anything else from the supermarket. Gavin and Nines had been partnered up for a couple of months now. In the beginning, they were constantly at each other’s throats. Threatening each other, always fighting, everyone thought it was only a matter of time before they finally reached their breaking point.

But despite everyone else’s thoughts, Gavin and Nines worked well together. They both had a passion for what they did which beat out the hate they shared for one another. When they were not arguing, they were an unstoppable force in solving crime.

What the fuck are you doing at the store at 2:30 in the morning?? 

Gavin read more of the texts nines sent him. They read:

Dear Gavin, I stopped at your apartment a dew hours after work to see if you needed anything from the supermarket. When I arrived at your place, I had noticed that you had run out of your favorite coffee. You practically live off of coffee, so have decided to buy you some.

The first text had been sent around 12:00am. The second text arrived around 2:00am.

Dear Gavin, My sincerest apologies for taking a long time to contact you. As it turns out, you’re not the only fan of that cursed coffee. I have finally found it after a long time searching. I know you are asleep at the moment, but I shall stop by your place in a half an hour to deliver your groceries.

Hour and a half? Gavin looked at the clock again, this time reading 2:40am. It was at that moment when he heard his front door open. Gavin heard his cat muffins’ cat bell jingle as they rubbed against Nine’s legs.

“Hello there, muffins.” Nines said while reaching down to pat the cat’s furry lil head.

“Nines?” Gavin called out, waiting for the android to respond.

“Gavin?” Nines questioned. He approached Gavin from around the corner, his LED spinning yellow.

“How come you’re awake? It’s 2:41 in the morning. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“C’mon Nines, you know better than to assume i'm sleepin.” Gavin glanced at the grocery bag in Nines’ hand. 

Nines lifted it up to set down on the table. He picked up two bags of coffee beans and set them on the counter.

“Nines you didn’t have to do this. I can buy my own fucking coffee.” Gavin grumbled hoping that Nines wouldn’t hear him. But of course, Androids pick up on everything.

“There’s no need to thank me,” Nines began, his words spoken sarcastically. “If I don’t take care of you then who will?”

Nines smirked and continued talking.

“Speaking of taking care of you, what are you doing awake this late at night? It is bad for your health.”

“So is everything else I do, Nines. That’s kinda the point.”

Nines paused and Gavin noticed that his LED had turned yellow again. He was undoubtedly scanning Gavin to see what was wrong. It was something that pissed Gavin the fuck off. He was a difficult person for a reason. He hated it when people tried to figure him out.

Before Gavin could complain or protest, Nines began to speak.

“My scan of you shows that you’re lacking sleep, and your stress levels have risen. I believe talking this out and physical contact would greatly benefit your health.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. 

“Why the hell are you so concerned with my health all of a sudden? Don’t you want me to suffer?”

Gavin internally cringed. That came out harsher than he meant it to, but Nines didn’t seem to notice.

“You’re my partner Gavin. Of course i’m concerned with your health.” Nines must have seen the shocked expression on Gavin’s face because he continued on to explain.

“As it may seem that i’m not particularly fond of you, we do work well together. We have solved many cases and I have begun to think of you as some sort of a friend.”

“A friend, hun?” Gavin chuckled and made his way over to the couch where muffins was napping. He sat down next to his cat and rubbed its belly.

“Your stress level hasn’t gone down and now you seem to be experiencing some anxiety. May I ask what that’s about?” Nines had followed Gavin to the couch and had sat down next to him.

When Gavin didn’t answer, Nines tried a new approach. 

“How about we discuss this over a coffee?” Nines walked over to the counter and made Gavin a fresh cup. Nines heard his partner sign from on the couch and when he looked over, Gavin had buried his face in his hands.

The coffee finished and Nines brought the cup over to Gavin. He set it down in front of the other man, but gained no response. 

Nines gently placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder and the human jolted upright. It took a few seconds for his eyes to focus, and his gaze landed on the cup of coffee before him. He reached down for it and drank half it down in only one gulp.

“Now that you’ve had a sip of coffee, would you like to talk about what’s bothering you know?” Nines looked over at Gavin expectantly.

“If I do will you finally fucking leave me alone?” Gavin growled in a voice groggy from the sleep that he lacked.  
Nines smiled. 

“Gladly.”

Gavin sighed not saying anything. He rubbed his eyes with the palms and took another gulp of coffee. Here goes nothing.

“Do you remember when I told you about the nightmare I had once? The one I told you to forget?”  
Nines nodded while his LED turned yellow and continued to listen to Gavin.

“Well in the dream, I was stuck in the past. When I was growing up… it wasn’t easy for me. My dad left when I was born and my mother was abusive. She would hit me, call me names, neglect me. And I still fucking forgave her! It was finally when I was around 16 years old when I saw how bad it had gotten.”

Gavin took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I had snuck out one night to hang out with some friends and got home real late. I snuck in through the window and tried to be quiet but still got caught. My mother was super drunk and started hitting me. She was screaming. It wasn’t long before she had grabbed a beer bottle, broke it and then began to hit me again. She said that she wanted me dead. The glass had cut me. That’s how I got this scar.” Gavin said gesturing to the scar on his nose.

“I had never felt more scared in my life. After that I just ran. I ran and ran. Didn’t really live anywhere after that. Stayed with friends, distant family, at homeless shelters.”

Gavin’s voice cracked at the last part. Nines looked at him more closely and noticed that there were tears streaming down his cheeks. 

A notification appeared in Nines’ vision. Software Instability. Nines still didn’t fully understand all the emotions that came with deviancy. It was all so complicated. He was often uncertain of what he was feeling most of the time.

But Nines was certain of this: he cared for Gavin. Though he may not seem like it, he truly did. No one had ever taught him how to express love before. So without thinking, Nines leaned over and wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist. Gavin flinched under him but didn’t move. Nines buried his head into Gavin’s shoulder as he sobbed into his hands.

“Goddammit. Fuck.” Gavin cursed. “You shouldn’t have to see me like this Nines. I s-shouldn’t behave like this around you. God, FUCK.”

“Gavin,” Nines began softly. “I am very sorry for what you were forced to go through. I can’t explain what i’m feeling but it's as if I can feel the same pain you do. All I want to do is just take all of what you’re feeling away and replace it with something enjoyable. I feel that…”

Nines paused, at a loss for words. Something that had never happened in his life before. Nines knew what he wanted to say. But he found that he was unable to say them out loud. Nines was honestly feeling the most confused as he’d ever felt.

“Gavin, can I ask you something?” Nines questioned.

Gavin didn’t audibly respond, but he leaned in closer, resting against the android. Nines took this sign as a yes.

“How does your story end? How did you end up as detective working for the DPD?”

The man underneath Nines cuddled his head into the android’s. He took another shaky breath as he began speaking.

“When I was around 20 when I decided to actually do something with my life. I did odd jobs, tried to find work wherever I could. I knew that I wanted something more.”  
Gavin cleared his throat.

“It bothered me that people like my parents were still wandering around without justice. They took no responsibility for the crimes they committed. It filled me with rage. I wanted to be the one to stop people like that. It just makes me so fucking upset with the shit that people get away with. 

“So I got an internship at the DPD. Worked my way up from there. Proved that I wasn’t like everyone else I grew up around.”

Nines’ LED spun yellow as he took in all this information. Nines would have never guessed that Gavin actually had a reason for being so bitter all the time. He felt his chest tighten as Gavin’s cries became more steady. Soon enough, his cries evened out and he pulled away from Nines.

Nines didn’t want to let Gavin go, but he eventually gave him his space. Muffins rolled over onto Gavin’s lap as he patted the cat’s head.

“Fuck. Shit. Nines.” Gavin said. “I just… just forget everything I said. God, i’m so fucking stupid.”

Gavin stood up, muffins jumping off his lap. He turned away from Nines and made for his bedroom. 

“Gavin.” Nines called out, but received no reaction. 

He knew better than to follow him. Once Gavin was in a mood, there was no getting him out of it. Nines couldn’t help but feel useless for not knowing what to do.

Software Instability.

Before he could change his mind, Nines rushed after Gavin into the bedroom. Nines found him lighting a cigarette sitting on his bed facing out the window.

The window produced a very nice view of the city at night. It was a cool spring night and the city below was buzzing with life.

“Gavin,” Nines tried again but was still ignored. “You can’t get rid of me just because you said more than you wanted to. I want to help you.”

“Get lost you plastic prick.” Gavin said glancing at the android.

“You can’t keep being like this and expect not to have an effect on the people around you. It hurts me to see you like this.”

Nines yet again walked over to Gavin and sat down to rest his head on his shoulder. Much to Nines’ surprise Gavin doesn't move or pull away. He puffed out a breath of smoke and rested his head on Nines’.

“You’re lucky i’m too exhausted to argue right now, tin can.” Gavin muttered. “Fuck.”

“Gavin… Can I ask you what keeps you from sleeping? It seems to really be having a negative effect on your health.” Nines asked.  
Gavin shifted underneath him as he began to speak.

“In my nightmares, I do terrible things. I lie and kill and deceive. It's horrible. I become a monster. Just like my mother. My worst fear. I’m not a good person Nines. Quite the opposite.”

The androids LED flickered between red and yellow while he listened to Gavin. What he was saying confused him.

“Gavin, how can you say that? You’re not actually doing the things in your nightmares. You are a good person. You work for the DPD to protect good people and punish the bad.”

“Nines you don't get it!” Gavin said, raising his voice. “I’m a nasty person. I push people away, I'm rude to others, I'm totally bitchy to the world around me. Honestly there are enough shitty people out there. What’s one more? I honestly feel like I shouldn’t be here. Shouldn’t be living.”

Nines then did something he had never done before in his life. He cried. He could feel the lump in his throat rise and his eyes spill with tears. He felt overwhelmed with everything that he was feeling.   
Software Instability.

Gavin took a long drag on his cigarette waiting for the android next to him to calm down. Gavin was just as surprised as Nines that he was crying.

“Gavin no. Please don’t.” Nines sobbed. He didn’t know how to control how he was feeling right now. 

“Just the thought of you not being here… it hurts.” Nines continued. “Gavin without you I would still be a machine. Heartless, cold. It scares me as much as it scares you.”

“The fuck are you talking about tincan?” Gavin grumbled, puffing out smoke.

“I’m saying you’re the reason I’m a deviant! If I didn’t love you I would still be a brainwashed machine!” 

Fuck. Did Nines just say that out loud? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The words just spilled out. Nines was wondering what was wrong with him. He was created to be perfect and without flaws, but whenever he’s around Gavin, Nines is a complete mess. Especially right now.

Gavin sat up and looked at Nines, their faces only a few inches apart.

“What the hell did you just say to me?”

Nines panicked. 

“I- well, I-I just- i’m sor-”

Before Nines could continue his rambling he was silenced with the feeling of Gavin’s lips on his own.

Nines’ mind went completely blank. All he could process was the warm, wet pair of lips pressing up against his own. Holy shit. Nines could only think about how warm and soft and human Gavin’s mouth felt pressed against his own.

Gavin pulled back releasing a breath against Nines lips. Unexpected tears rolled down both their faces. A small grin spread across Gavin’s face as he began to speak:

“Goddammit Nines. Just when I thought you knew everything about me you go and solve this too.”

Nines gave Gavin a puzzling look. 

“What do you mean ‘solve this too?’”

“I mean that I feel the same way about you as you feel for me.” Gavin sniffed. “Damn look at me. Falling in love with the only person to ever show me love. What kind of loser does that make me? One pretty fucked up one, hun?”

The two of them sat there for what seemed like hours. Nines was the next one to speak.

“That doesn't make you a loser, Gavin. I mean look at me too. I don’t even know what love is really. I mean I'm just going off what I feel. And I feel that I want to spend my time with you, be with you, protect you. Is… is that love?”

Gavin chuckled and wiped away Nines’ tears with his hand.

“The hell if I know. Who’s to say what love truly is? I mean we're both pretty fucked up, but we care about each other.”

“You love me,” Nines said slowly as if he was still figuring out what to say. “And I love you. That’s all that matters right?”

“Yeah.” Gavin said, taking a last drag of his cigarette before putting it out. “That’s all that matters.”  
And with that, Gavin cupped Nines’ face in his hands and kissed him with everything he had in him. Nines gasped into the kiss. Gavin nibbled at Nines’ bottom lip, leaving it bitten and puffy. 

Nines opened his mouth as Gavin slipped his tongue inside. Nines was in awe of Gavin’s taste. Nicotine, saliva, and oh so human. He tilted his head to get a better angle. Gavin let out a small whimper into Nines’ mouth.  
Gavin pulled back and rested his forehead against his partners. He was slightly out of breath. It was now when he realized how tired he actually was. He tried to stifle a yawn, but did not succeed.

“Tired?” Nines asked.

Gavin sighed in response. He stood up and pulled back the covers, then climbed under them. He motioned for Nines to do the same.  
Nines snuggled up next to Gavin’s side and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face into the man’s neck. Nine’s LED flashes yellow before returning to its normal blue.

It wasn’t long before a jingling bell could be heard accompanied by a faint meow. Muffins jumped up on the bed as they laid down in their usual spot, next to Gavin’s head. The cat pawed at Gavin’s hair making the man smile and reach out to stroke that cat’s fur.  
The three of them quietly drifted into a dreamless sleep. The best sleep Gavin had ever gotten in his life. That’s for sure. For the first time ever, they both had someone to look after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks 4 reading, homies.


End file.
